


Christmas Spirit

by Xiime



Series: Usuk Winter Wonderland Week 2015 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ;), America wants to have an early Christmas, Day 1: Snow, England pretends he doesnt, Fluff, Kinda, USUK Winter Wonderland Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiime/pseuds/Xiime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s snowing in September and Arthur isn’t as grumpy and boring as people think he is ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> As it says in the tags, this is for the USUK Winter Wonderland Week 2015 ^^ I posted it here because I like to have them all together in one place, even though the event is on tumblr:P  
> (As you can see, I love writing (and reading) text messages)

It was a nice September day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, Arthur and Alfred were sleeping in their shared apartment and the snow was beginning to melt outside. Wait, snow?  
  
Arthur cracked one eye open and checked the clock on his bedside table. 6:17. A nice time for his morning tea, he thought, and he got up.  
While the water started to heat up in the kettle, he opened the curtains to rejoice in another nice autumn day. But when he looked outside he saw patches of white everywhere and he moaned. _Agh, Alfred is going to be insufferable today…_  
He closed the curtains trying to hide the snow from his roommate as long as possible and turned on the lights instead. Deep down, he knew it wouldn’t work, but he went to finish preparing his tea trying not to think too much about it.  
  
Alfred woke up to the ringtone for group messages in his cellphone sounding repeatedly. Still half asleep, he grabbed it and turned on the screen. What he saw made him wake up completely.  
  
[*The Awesomes*]  
  
~The Awesome Gil~  
OMG, is that what I think it is?? -7:01

Matthias the Boss  
why were you up so early? -9:30  
  
~The Awesome Gil~  
Mattie was making pancakes B) -9:31  
BUT DID YOU LOOK OUTSIDE!!? -9:32

 Matthias the Boss  
What’s so weird about a bit of snow...? -9:33

 ~The Awesome Gil~  
We’re in September!! It’s AWESOME! -9:35

 Matthias the Boss  
Really? I don’t think it’s a big deal -9:37

 ~The Awesome Gil~  
We’re in America, you Dane! It’s not freezing cold all year long as in your weird country! -9:39

 Matthias the Boss  
At least Denmark still exists!! -9:40

~The Awesome Gil~  
oh, yOU DID NOT! -9:40

 Matthias the Boss  
Yes I did ;) -9:43

 The Hero  
SNOW?! You know what this means, guys?! :D :D -9:45

 Matthias the Boss  
I think I do!! :D -9:46

 The Hero  
SNOWBALL FIGHT!! -9:47

 ~The Awesome Gil~  
YEAH, SNOWBALL FIGHT!!! I’LL KICK YOUR ASS, YOU DANE FUCKER!! -9:49

 Matthias the Boss  
Just try ;) -9:50

After putting his cellphone down, Alfred jumped out of the bed with a huge grin and went running to the kitchen shouting, “Snowball fight, snowball fight!!”  
He could almost hear Arthur rolling his eyes, but he didn’t care, it was a sign that Christmas was coming! Yeah, there were more than 2 months until the actual date, but still!

Arthur was sitting by the kitchen table doing some paperwork when Alfred came running, still in his pyjamas, shouting about a snowball fight. After rolling his eyes and sending Alfred a shut-up glare he continued working on his paperwork like nothing had happened.  
“Dude, stop being so grumpy! Where’s the Christmas spirit?” The American said while he aggressively opened the fridge and looked for something to eat, still grinning like a madman.  
“We are in September, Alfred,” Arthur said without looking up.  
“But it’s a Christmas miracle! C’mon, Artie, we’re having a snowball fight with Gilbert and Matthias later, but I think they have some personal stuff going on and I don’t wanna be left out!” Alfred said while serving himself a glass of milk. “You gotta join too!”  
“I don't _have to_ do anything, I want to finish this paperwork before tomorrow. I don’t have time for games.”  
“But it’s snowing in September! We have to make the most of it!” Alfred insisted, sitting in the table with the milk, “Just _one time_ you don’t finish your work early won’t hurt you!”  
When Arthur didn’t answer immediately, Alfred pouted and said, “It’s been a while since we’ve done something fun together, please Artie?”  
Arthur considered it for a while, and he came up with an idea. He almost smiled, but when he looked up, he looked serious as he shook his head and apologized, “I’m sorry Alfred, but I really want to finish this before tomorrow. Maybe next time?”  
“I’ll help you with that if you want! So you can finish it today anyway!” Alfred said hopefully.  
Arthur smiled sadly, “I’m sorry Alfred, but I have to do it myself.”  
“But Artiiiiie!”  
The only answer was silence, so, defeated for now, Alfred sat back in his chair and started drinking his milk, sulking. “I just wanted to hang out with you,” he said in a low voice.  
After finishing his milk, Alfred sat there with a pitiful face watching Arthur work.  
Said boy looked up with an annoyed expression and said angrily, “For the love of god, Alfred, go and do something useful! At least change yourself into normal clothes, will you?”  
Alfred rolled his eyes, “Yes, dad.” But he stood up anyway and went to his room.  
As soon as he was gone, Arthur went hastily to the window and opened it. He quickly gathered some snow from the windowsill and made two snowballs before rushing to sit back down at the table and hide them under it. _He wanted snow? He’ll get some snow._  
At that moment, Alfred stepped outside of his room and said, “I’m going to Mattie’s, I’ll ask him to make more pancakes for his broken-hearted big bro…”  
”Wait a moment!” Arthur shouted when Alfred started to make his way to the door. “Can you take the glass to the sink first? I tidied everything earlier today and I want to keep it clean.”

Alfred sighed in annoyance while he took the glass to the sink. As soon as he left it there, he felt something cold and wet hit his back. _It feels like…_ He turned around and found his face being hit too. _It’s snow! What the hell?_  
And then Arthur started laughing out loud and he realized what was happening. _That little tricky brit…_  
He gathered as much snow as he could of what had been thrown to him and made a snowball. With a mischievous grin, he threw it back at Arthur with all his strength. The English boy was too busy laughing to dodge it, so he ended up almost falling from the chair.  
Arthur got up as fast as he could and opened the window again. He grabbed some more snow, saying, “I’d run if I were you,” turned around with a wicked smile and threw the snowball to Alfred’s head again, who was trying to run away but had gotten stuck because of chair that was on his way.  
Alfred tried again to gather some of the snow in his face (which was not much, but it was something) and shouted, “Come here, you tricky liar!” while running outside of his apartment, following Arthur downstairs and to the front of the building, both of them laughing.

***

The Hero  
Sorry guys, you’ll have to do the snowball fight on your own, I’ll be with Artie today -12:24

~The Awesome Gil~  
But what happened to the Christmas spirit?? -12:35

The Hero  
Oh, don’t worry, we’re enjoying the Christmas spirit;) -12:59

***

Arthur  
Matthew, I’m sorry to bother you, but can you come later? I think someone here caught a cold. He won’t let me go to buy medicine, he says he’s “enjoying the Christmas spirit.” -12:47

Matt(:  
Coming. -01:03

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
